The present invention relates to an improved timer having an upper cover, a mounting base and a circuit board. The space between the upper cover and the mounting base is used to accommodate the circuit board. The upper cover and the mounting base are fixed together by way of fixing poles and screws. At one side of the circuit board is disposed a number of conducting legs some of which are integrally made and coupled to the connecting pins of electronic components by welding and are secured to the circuit board at the same time so that the assembly of the timer of the present invention is time saving in production and safer in use.
Referring to FIG. 1, the convent ional timer has an upper cover 10, a base casing 20 and a receiving space 11 is defined in the upper cover 10 for housing a circuit board 12 on which various electronic components are placed. On one side of the circuit board are disposed a number of conducting legs 13 having respectively one end coupling to a power source and the other end connected to the circuit board 12 and welded to the pins of various electronic components according to the layouts of the original design. Such a prior art timer has the following disadvantages in production and practical use:
1. the conducting legs led through the circuit board are coupled to the pins of various electronic components by welding; however, such a way of connection is time and labor consuming, causing inconvenience in production; PA0 2. the wiring of such a timer is relatively complex, resulting in the complicated layout of the circuit board and causing errors in wiring process; PA0 3. manual labor or automatic equipment is used to effect the welding task, making the cost of investment and production high.